Beautiful Fake
by at10
Summary: Kenyataan itu mungkin akan membawaku untuk kehilangan semuanya tapi kenyataan itu yang membawaku kepada kehidupan yang indah walaupun hanya sesaat/"Ayah? Ibu?". Gaara dan Hinata mungkin telah terpisah namun kepalsuan mengikat mereka kembali. "Lalu bagaimana dengan penyakit anakku?"/Bad Summary/AU/ First Fict GaaHina/Maaf banyak kekurangan XD wkwk/R&R pliss/CHP 2 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Fake**

by AT10 yang sering ngomel di review-review XD wkwk maapkan

Special to Umi-chan

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

Typo itu pasti ada :D wkwk

Tap Tap Tap

"Yuki..Yukine-kun..Jangan berlari.."

Terdengar langkah kaki seorang anak kecil yang diiringi langkah kaki orang dewasa. Semakin kencang langkah kaki orang dewasa itu semakin kencang pula langkah kaki seorang anak kecil tadi. Langkah kaki mereka nampak menggema di koridor rumah sakit yang nampak sepi.

"Tangkap aku. Jika kau bisa..weekkk" kata seorang anak laki-laki tadi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek seorang perempuan mencoba mengejarnya.

Sang anak terus menghadap ke belakang mengejek perempuan tadi sambil berlari tanpa tahu didepannya terdapat seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya. Sehingga..

Duuuagghh

"Aduhhh.. _ittai._ " kata anak itu yang tersungkur karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" kata orang yang ditabrak anak kecil tadi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang aku tidak apa-apa jika..aww..pelan-pelan hei.." kata anak laki-laki merasakan tubuhnya melayang.

"Yukine-kun sekarang waktunya minum obat. Kau tidak boleh kabur lagi." Kata seorang dokter yang sambil menggedong anak kecil tadi. Ya dokter yang mengejar-ngejar anak laki-laki tadi. Ia bernama Shizune. Salah satu dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

Keduanya hening. Shizune mencoba menyelami ketampanan pemuda yang ada dihadapnya ini. Rambut merah bata dengan kulit putih mulus bak porselen. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap serta mata jade yang nampak begitu dalam. Siapapun perempuan yang menatapnya pasti langsung berminat untuk menyelaminya. Menikmati dalamnya iris yang begitu memikat itu.

1

2

3 detik

"M Maafkan anak ini Tuan, anak ini memang agak sedikit-" kata perempuan tadi memecah keheningan namun kata-katanya terpotong oleh laki-laki didepannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata laki-laki itu sambil mendekati anak laki-laki yang berada digendongan sang suster. Ia melirik sekilas wajah anak laki-laki itu. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala anak itu sambil menatap dalam mata sang anak. Yang ditatap hanya menghadiahi mata melotot seperti berkata _'mau apa kau?'_.

' _Dia sangat mirip dengan..'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Namun gumamnya terhenti saat sang suster menyadarkannya.

"Maaf Tuan, saya harus permisi dulu."

"Oh ya. Silakan."

' _Sial. Tuan ini sangat tampan'_ rutuk Shizune dalam hati sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan laki-laki tadi.

Laki-laki itu masih memandang kepergian anak laki-laki yang berada digendongan sang suster. Ia hampir lupa tujuannya ke rumah sakit tadi. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat didapati sepatunya menginjak sesuatu.

Sreeekkk

Ia memandang sejenak benda yang tadi diinjaknya lalu mengambilnya.

' _Kalung ini? Apakah milik anak laki-laki tadi?'_

' _Tidak asing'_ gumamnya

" _ **Aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang."**_

 **Deg**

Satu kalimat ini yang mungkin dapat mewakili memori tentang kalung itu.

' _Mungkinkah?'_

Ia mencoba berpikir keras namun hanya kata _'mungkinkah?'_ yang muncul di kepalanya. Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya. Ia reflek membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu disini. Kau harus segera kesana. Beruntung ia masih hidup ketika dia menunggumu tadi." Kata laki-laki pirang yang membuyarkan lamunannya tadi.

"Hn"

"Hah? ' _Hn 'Hn 'Hn_? Tidak adakah kata yang bagus selain kata _'Hn'_ huh? Mungkin itulah sebabnya kau menjadi perjaka tua sampai sekarang. Tidak ada wanita yang mau denganmu jika kau hanya bermodal kata ' _Hn'_."

"Hentikan ucapanmu Naruto."

"Habisnya kau selalu mengucapkan kata itu. Lagipula hanya ada dua orang yang sering menggunakan kata itu. Kau dan-"

"Ayo kita kesana." Kata laki-laki itu sambil melangkah meninggalkan sahabat pirangnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengoceh.

"HEI GAARA..TUNGGUU!." Teriak Naruto. Ia lupa bahwa ini adalah rumah sakit. Ia sedikit berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Gaara tadi.

"Di kamar berapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kamar nomor 28 A." Jawab Naruto. Pandangan beralih pada tangan Gaara yang menggenggam sesuatu.

"Gaara, benda itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk benda yang berada di genggaman Gaara.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil memasukkan kalung itu ke saku celananya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Naruto yang bosan dengan sikap Gaara memilih untuk diam. Sedangkan Gaara hanya melamun memikirkan hal-hal yang berkaitan antara anak laki-laki yang ia temui tadi dan kalung itu. Ia mencoba mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan kalung itu.

' _ **Siapa?'**_

' _ **Seseorang yang berarti'**_

Hanya itu yang berhasil ia ingat

' _Mungkinkah anak itu adalah..'_

"Hei Gaara? Apa kau melamun? Kita sudah sampai." Kata Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Gaara.

Gaara agak tersentak menyadari ia sudah sampai di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit. Ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya lalu menatap Naruto.

"Ayo masuk."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mereka mulai memasuki kamar itu. Kamar rumah sakit yang mewah yang menandakan penyewanya pun pasti dari kalangan berada. Mereka disambut dengan senyuman. Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seliling ruangan itu. Hanya ada dua orang di ruangan itu. Kakaknya yang bernama Sasori dan Pamannya yang sedang terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit, Nagato.

"Kemarilah." kata Nagato

Gaara segera melangkah menghampirinya dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Paman?" tanya Gaara membuka percakapan.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah Paris begitu menyenangkan sehingga kau pergi selama itu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya-"

"Aku tahu" kata Nagato memotong perkataan Gaara

"Apakah kau masih memikirkan gadis Hyuuga itu-ah maksudku istri dari Uchiha itu?"

 **DEG**

Bak di sambar petir di siang bolong, hati Gaara seperti hangus dalam hitungan detik. Raut wajah Gaara yang semula datar berubah agak terkejut. Namun, selang berapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi datar lagi.

Kriieettt

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, sontak membuat satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh.

"Hinata, kapan kau datang?" tanya seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan membawa anak di gendongannya.

"Shizune-san, ah..baru saja. Apa Yuki-kun membuat anda kerepotan lagi?" jawab wanita yang dipanggil Hinata itu seraya menghampiri Shizune dan mengambil alih Yuki.

"Ya begitulah."

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Kata Hinata. Pandangannya beralih pada iris kelam Yukine. Ia mengelus pucuk rambut ravennya.

"Iya iya. Tapi aku bingung kenapa sifatnya berbeda sekali dengan ayah dan ibunya. Sasuke pendiam dan kau sendiri juga tidak kalah pendiam. Tapi kenapa anakmu begitu berisik dan menyebalkan?" pandangannya lurus ke Yukine seraya menunjuk-nunjuk anak itu.

"Huhh..sebenarnya yang menyebalkan itu kau. Kau terus saja meninggalkanku hanya untuk merawat orang yang berada di kamar 28 A. Ingatlah dia itu sudah paman-paman kenapa kau masih saja menge-" ucapan panjang Yukine terputus karena Shuzine segera membungkam mulutnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Hinata

"hehehe..bukan apa-apa. Ini hanya rahasia kita berdua, iya kan Yuki-kun? Jawab Shizune sambil men-deathglare Yukine. Yukine hanya mampu menggangguk bosan.

"Nah..sekarang waktunya Yukine minum obat." Kata Shizune seraya mengambil obat yang sedari tadi memang disiapkannya kalau saja Yukine tidak kabur.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau ibu yang memberikan obat." kata Yukine seraya memasang wajah andalannya yang dibuat memelas dan se-stoic mungkin.

"Ya sudah. Biar aku saja yang memberikannya pada Yukine-kun."

Hinata mendudukkan Yukine di ranjangnya lalu membantunya meminum obat. Selang beberapa menit, Yukine merasa dirinya mengantuk dan akhirnya tidur di ranjangnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu ya Hinata." Pamit Shizune. Sebuah anggukan yang dibarengi senyuman menandakan kalau Shizune boleh meninggalkan tempat itu. Hinata tidak mau mengganggu tidur Yukine barangkali hanya dengan suaranya saja.

Hinata menatap lekat wajah Yukine. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke batinnya. Hinata tersenyum miris melihat kondisi Yukine saat ini. Yah, saat ini Yukine sedang menjalani perawatan atas penyakit yang dideritanya. Kanker darah atau biasa disebut leukimia sedang menggerogoti tubuh mungil yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

"Yukine-kun, ibu akan selalu disampingmu." Gumam Hinata

Tanpa Hinata sadar, ia ikut terlelap disamping tubuh Yukine.

Kriettt

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar." Kata Gaara meninggalkan Nagato dan kakaknya Sasori di ruangan itu.

Blamm

Suara pintu tertutup seraya menghilangkan sosok dibaliknya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Nagato

"Mungkin perkataan Paman terlalu menyinggungnya." Jawab Sasori dengan datar.

Gaara terus berjalan tanpa arah. Ia terus menyusuri lorong-lonrong rumah sakit. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sejenak dapat meringankan beban dipundaknya. Ia tidak mau mendengar apapun tentangnya. Tentang gadis yang dulu dicintainya-bukan dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih mencintai gadis itu. Gadis beriris perak yang telah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan? sejak kapan dia milikmu Gaara? kau bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanmu eh?

"Hinata" gumamnya disela langkahnya yang tak tentu arah.

Bak mantra yang langsung terkabul, Gaara tak berkutik saat melihat wanita yang berada tak jauh darinya.

' _Hinata? Apakah itu kau?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih sebelumnya karena udah baca dan ngasih repiuw-repiuwnya :3 author guling-guling #plakkk

Baless repiuw dulu yaakkk..ehemm ehemm..karena kouta keliatannya tak mengizinkan saya untuk terus-terusan mantengin nih FFn jadi bales repiuwnya borongan aja yaa..maapkan author nista ini #puppy eyes specta :D

Yelena Azalena : hehe, tenang aja ntar gaara sama hinata juga buat anak sendiri kok ..#huwaaa author ngeress.. disini Yukine itu anaknya Sasuke :3

RahilsanXD : Iyaa ini Gaahina kakak senpai-sama yang terhormat

Nurul851 : Iyaa ini GH kok, SS cuma dikitt kok :D hehe maapkan

Ne Maki Lucis Caelum : haduhh..kakak kenapa? Jangan capek baca nih fanfic yaa :3

AishaMath : maapkan author karena otaknya sudah buntu :D chapter ini bakal panjang kok

um chan : umi-chan jangan panggil inisial 'tin' wkwkwk :D itu masih rahasia

Mmmmciiww yang udah repiuw..chapter 2 bakal bikin fans GaaHina Jderrr Jderrr :D #backsound guntur yang menyala, background kuburan, author berdiri ditengah-tengah (?) LOL

Beautiful Fake

Chapter 2

By AT

Karakter ini saya pinjam dari bapak saya, Masashi Kishimoto :D wkwk

Typo berkelana kemana-mana

' _Hinata? Apakah itu kau?'_

Gaara hanya dapat terpaku saat bayangan Hinata tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu kamar pasien. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak barangkali satu senti sekalipun. Gaara memandang tubuh itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Gaara tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan perempuan yang sangat ia cintai pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Waktu dimana keduanya sama-sama telah memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Tidak, bukan menikah jika itu untuk Gaara. Lelaki itu bahkan belum dapat melupakan cintanya pada perempuan beriris lavender yang berada tak jauh darinya sekarang. Betapa ia sangat ingin menjangkau perempuan itu tapi semua itu hanya mimpi. Hinata sudah menikah dan bahagia-pikir Gaara. Mengingat kata 'menikah' membuat hati Gaara rasanya nyeri bukan main. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram dadanya yang mulai sesak. _'Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa kita harus bertemu?'_

 _Flashback_

" _Eenghhh" Hinata menggeliat dan mencoba menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang masuk ke dalam netra lavendernya. Ia melirik jam berada di dinding._

" _Sudah jam 5 sore ternyata. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus ahh sudahlah"_

 _Hinata segera menegakkan badannya. Di tatapnya Yukine yang sedang terlelap dengan pandangan sedih._

" _Maafkan ibu. Ibu tidak bisa menemanimu." ucap Hinata seraya mengelus rambut Yukine. Ia lalu mengecup rambut raven anak itu. Pandangannya mengabur karena kabut air mata yang semakin tebal. Perasaan berkecamuk didalam hatinya. Ia sedih karena tidak bias menemani Yukine lebih lama lagi._

" _Ahh sudahlah. Aku harus kembali bekerja." gumam Hinata seraya bangkit dari kursi. Ia mengusap air mata yang tadinya akan tumpah. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Yukine. Sebelum membuka pintu ia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya kearah ranjang Yukine. Ia kembali menghampiri Yukine yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya._

" _Yukine-kun, Shizune-san berkata kalau kau sering kesepian dan rindu pada ibu sewaktu terbangun malam-malam. Jadi ini ibu berikan sesuatu untukmu." Hinata memberikan Yukine selembar foto yang diambil hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Foto itu diambil saat Yukine sedang berulang tahun yang kelima. Di dalam foto itu terlihat Hinata sedang memangku Yukine yang berusaha untuk meniup lilin yang berada di kue ulang tahunnya._

" _Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Ibu tidak tahu harus memberikanmu apa."ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum sendu._

" _Tapi setidaknya sebelum ulang tahunmu kau dapat melihat ibu ketika kau terjaga di malam hari."_

" _Maafkan ibu, Yukine-kun. Ibu harus bekerja agar ibu bisa melihatmu tumbuh sehat layaknya anak-anak lain."_

 _Hatinya rapuh tapi ia harus bangkit. Demi Yukine. Apapun untuk Yukine. Ia tak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Ia menghela nafas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yukine. Ia membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Yukine sendirian. Ia tak lantas berjalan. Ia bersandar pada pintu kamar Yukine. Ia merasakan kepalanya agak pusing namun ia harus tetap bekerja. Kondisi kesehatan Hinata akhir-akhir ini memang memburuk. Ini dikarenakan ia terlalu memforsir dirinya untuk bekerja. Dengan semua tenaga yang telah terkumpul akhirnya Hinata mulai berjalan. Ia tak mau menjadi ibu yang lemah._

 _End of Flashback_

' _Hinata? Apakah itu kau?'_

"Hinata?" gumam Gaara entah pada siapa. Ia melihat Hinata keluar dari salah satu kamar pasien. Berjuta pertanyaanpun mampir di benak Gaara. _"Apa yang dilakukan Hinata? Siapa yang sakit? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_ dan pertanyaan lain yang pastinya membuat Gaara penasaran akan jawabannya. Ia melihat penampilan Hinata sejenak. Hinata sedikit kurus sekarang. Wajahnya juga tak sesegar dan selembut dulu. Pakaiannya juga sangat sederhana. Hinata yang sekarang sangat berbeda sekali dengan Hinata enam tahun yang lalu. Gaara hendak mengejar Hinata namun niatnya terhenti saat tubuhnya tepat di samping kamar pasien tempat Hinata keluar tadi. "Mungkin aku harus cari tahu sendiri." Katanya. Ia melihat sejenak nomor kamar pasien itu. Untuk bertemu dengan Hinata lagi kelihatannya tak sulit. Hinata pasti akan kembali lagi ke ruangan itu untuk menjenguk seseorang yang berada di kamar pasien itu. Gaara yakin karena Hinata adalah orang yang keras kepala apabila menyangkut hidup orang lain maka ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk merawat siapapun hingga sembuh. Hal ini menjadikan kesempatan Gaara untuk bertemu Hinata di rumah sakit sangat besar. Namun, di sisi lain kesempatan untuk melihat siapa yang Hinata jenguk sangat kecil maka ia mulai memasuki kamar itu untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang Hinata jenguk tadi.

Di tempat lain

"hahhh.." sebuah helaan meluncur dari bibir seorang perempuan yang kehilatannya dalam mood yang tidak baik. Helaian merahnya terhempas mengikuti kepalanya yang menempel pada meja sebuah restoran.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" guratan bosan tergambar jelas dari wajahnya. Ia menegakkan badan lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada di tasnya. Ia melirik jam yang berada di layar ponselnya."Apa dia lupa?"

"haahhh.."satu helaan sukses meluncur dari bibir perempuan itu lagi.

PING

Terdengar suara dari ponselnya. Ia lalu membuka pesannya yang masuk.

 **From : Suigetsu no baka**

 **Oi Karin, bagaimana kencanmu dengan panda merah eh? Aku harap harimu menyenangkan..haha :p**

' _Baka'_ umpat Karin dalam hati.

' _Dia bahkan belum datang. Mungkin dia lupa.'_ Kata Karin dalam hati. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa aku hubungi saja dia?"

Sunyi senyap adalah gambaran pertama Gaara saat memasuki salah satu kamar pasien itu. Hanya suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Itu pun tak mengusiknya. Gaara menatap sosok yang terbaring di salah satu ranjang pasien itu. Ia mendekat. Surai itu. Gaara mendekat hingga jaraknya dengan sosok yang berada di ranjang pasien terpaut dua meter. Gaara Nampak terkejut dengan sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya di satu-satunya ranjang pasien yang berada di kamar itu. Wajahnya. Tidak salah lagi sosok itu adalah anak yang Gaara tak sengaja tabrak tadi siang. Lalu apa hubungannya anak ini dengan Hinata? Rasa penasaran pun membuncah hingga ubun-ubunnya. Gaara mulai mendekati anak itu. Ia melihat anak itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Siapa anak ini Hinata?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia merasakan ada denyutan sakit di dadanya. Entah mengapa melihat anak ini justru membuat dadanya sakit. Netra jade Gaara beralih dari wajah anak itu ke selembar foto yang ada pada genggaman anak itu. Gaara yang penasaran pun akhirnya mencoba meraih selembar foto yang mungkin dapat menjelaskan apa hubungannya anak ini dengan Hinata. Tak sampai menyentuh foto itu, Gaara telah dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang sedikit bergeser.

' _Gawat'_ pikir Gaara dalam hati. Ia harus bersembunyi. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. _'Kuso!'_ umpatnya.

Sebelum itu

Shizune baru saja keluar dari kamar seorang pasien setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya pada pasien itu. Ia berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ia sangat bosan. Langkahnya membawanya pada ruangan kantornya sendiri. Helaan napas pun meluncur dari bibir manisnya. Ia berhenti di salah satu tikungan lorong rumah sakit. Mungkin mengunjungi seseorang akan mengurangi kebosanannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan. Setelah sampai di pintu masuk ruangan yang hendak ia kunjungi, ia pun membuka pintu itu. Baru beberapa senti pintu itu bergeser, suara yang tak jauh memanggilnya pun terdengar. Mendengar itu Shizune tidak melanjutkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Shizune-san..Shizune-san.."panggil seorang perempuan yang sedang berlari dari kejauhan. Suara panggilan itu sukses membuat orang yang dipanggil Shizune itu berhenti.

"Oh..Misaki, ada apa?"

"Hosshh..hosshh..maaf Shizune-san..aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini." Jawab Misaki sambil ngos-ngosan seperti baru saja menyelesaikan lomba lari marathon. Ia menyerahkan selembar laporan. Wajah Shizune pun berkerut seperti bertanya 'apa ini?'.

"Ini laporan perkembangan kesehatan milik Nagato-san." Jelas Misaki sambil menampilkan senyumannya yang sempat luntur terguyur keringat akibat berlari. Mendengar kata 'Nagato' pipi Shizune pun menjadi lebih berwarna. Raut wajahnya pun menandakan bahwa penyakit deg-degan mulai menyerangnya.

"Ano..apa anda sakit Shizune-san?"

"Huuumm..tidak tidak." Jawab Shizune sambil bergeleng-geleng ria.

"Tapi wajah anda seperti sedang demam."

"Tidak apa-apa, Misaki. Sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja, biar besok aku bicarakan laporan ini pada pihak keluarganya"

"Baiklah." Jawab Misaki sambil membungkukkan badan dan pergi dari pandangan Shizune.

"Haahhh.." Shizune hanya dapat menghela napas atas sikapnya tadi. "Oh, tadi aku mau apa?" ia baru ingat bahwa ia akan mengunjungi seseorang. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar pasien itu. Sepi seperti biasa. Ia pun mendekati sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjang pasien.

"Yukine. Apa kabar?" ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping tubuh Yukine.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk membawakanmu obat atau menyuntikan jarum ke pantatmu." Kata Shizune sambil memandang nanar pada tubuh Yukine yang tak berdaya.

"Apa kau tak bosan berada di rumah sakit? Kau tak bosan bertemu denganku?" Shizune pun mulai mengelus rambut Yukine. "Ibumu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Haahh.."Shizune pun mengehela napas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada tubuh Yukine yang Nampak begitu pucat. Ia berhenti pada selembar foto. Tangannya lalu mengulur untuk mengambil foto itu.

"Hehehe..foto ini rupanya. Ibumu sangat perhatian menaruh foto ini agar kau tak kesepian."

"Mungkin aku harus memberikannya bingkai." Kata Shizune seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Dimasukkannya foto tadi pada saku jas dokternya. "Nah Yukine sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruanganku." Shizune pun mulai berjalan dan keluar dari kamar Yukine.

Blaamm

Suara pintu tertutup menandakan orang yang menjenguk Yukine telah keluar dari kamar pasiennya. Sosok merah pun keluar dari arah kamar mandi.

"Syukurlah" gumamnya. Ia ingat bahwa ia tadi sempat bersembunyi di kamar mandi pasien saat Shizune akan masuk ke kamar pasien Yukine. Ia pun segera mendekati ranjang Yukine guna memperlancar aksinya yang sempat terhenti.

"Tidak ada." Katanya yang menemukan tangan Yukine yang kosong tanpa selembar foto. _'apa orang yang masuk tadi mengambil foto itu?'_ Gaara yakin bahwa di dalam foto tadi terdapat potret Hinata bersama anak ini. Namun itu tak jelas karena tangan Yukine yang menggenggam sebagian foto itu. _'Jika Hinata dan anak ini berada di foto ini, lalu dimana Sasuke? Aa, mungkin dia yang mengambil foto ini.'_ Hilang sudah harapan Gaara untuk mengetahui apa hubungannya anak ini dengan Hinata. _'apakah anak ini adalah putra Hinata dengan Sasuke? Atau salah satu anak panti asuhan?'_ Gaara mencoba mengingat bahwa keluarga Hinata mempunyai sebuah panti asuhan di Tokyo. Namun jika anak ini adalah anak Hinata bersama Sasuke, Gaara pun memang memakluminya karena mereka memang sudah menikah kan?

"Kau juga pemilik kalung itu." Gumamnya. Hal ini memperkuat bahwa anak ini adalah anak Sasuke. Entah hatinya sangat sakit kali ini. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan diri saja di laut daripada merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Kriiingggg

Ponsel Gaara berdering. Gaara pun segera keluar dari kamar itu agar dering teleponnya tidak mengganngu anak itu. Dilihatnya layar pada ponsel itu. _'Karin?'_ batinnya.

"Halo?"

"Gaara-kun, apa kau lupa janjimu?"

"Aku tidak membuat janji." Jawab Gaara polos yang membuat Karin ingin menghancurkan restoran tempatnya menunggu Gaara. Sabar Karin. Ia adalah lelaki pujaanmu. Siapa suruh mencintai manuasia stoic eh? Perempat siku-siku tak lepas dari dahi Karin.

"Sudahlah Gaara-kun, sekarang kau harus ke restoran Yakiniku. Aku sudah menunggu dua jam."

Gaara hendak menjawab namun teleponnya segera ditutup. _'Apa boleh buat'_ batinnya.

Gaara telah sampai di tempat makan yang Karin maksud. Kepala merahnya menengok-nengok mencari kepala merah lainnya. Saat ia sudah menemukan objeknya ia pun segera menghampirinya. Gaara lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Karin.

"Karin, ada apa?" Tanyanya tak bersalah.

"Kau bilang akan menemuiku setelah setelah kau kembali."sungut Karin.

"Tapi tidak untuk sekarang kan?"

"Haahhh..kau tidak berubah."

Karin pun mengangkat tangannya memanggil salah satu pelayan yang ada di restoran itu. Seorang pelayan pun datang dan menghampiri dua orang berkepala merah itu. Karin yang sedang memilih menu makanan pun akhirnya mendongak untuk memesannya pada pelayan tadi.

"Aku pesa-.." kalimat Karin menggantung kalimatnya kala melihat objek yang ada di hadapannya. Berakhirnya kalimat Karin yang menggantung itu membuat Gaara ikut mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata jade Gaara melebar seketika.

"Ka-kau.." kata Karin terbata-bata.

"Hinata?" kata Gaara yang telah mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar seperti biasa.

"Maaf tadi anda mau pesan apa Nona?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya saat melihat Gaara untuk pertama kalinya setelah lama berpisah. Jujur, didalam hati Hinata masih sakit kala mengingat lelaki itu. Ia pernah mencintai manusia merah itu dan pernah berharap padanya. Namun itu semua masa lalu. Tapi hati Hinata tidak akan menolak untuk mengakui bahwa ia masih mencintainya. Memikirkan masa lalu membuatnya pusing. Tubuhnya tak kuat untuk berdiri sehingga kemungkinan ia akan terjatuh sangat besar.

Praaankkk

Sebuah suara terdengar kala tangan Hinata tak sengaja menyenggol gelas Karin yang berada di atas meja karena tubuhnya yang mulai limbung. Untunglah ada tangan porselen Gaara yang telah mencegah Hinata untuk tidak jatuh. Semua mata tertuju pada meja milik Gaara dan Karin. Dua orang pelayan pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan

"Ah, ak-aku.." ucap Hinata tidak jelas.

"Aku akan mengantarkan dia pulang. Dan ini untuk membayar semua kerugiannya." Ucap Gaara sambil mengeluarkan cek."Tuliskan berapa nominal yang kalian butuhkan."

"Gaara, aku tidak..apa-apa" ucap Hinata yang hendak protes.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

"Tapi..aku harus kembali bekerja." Ucap Hinata tegas

"Kau jangan egois."ucap Gaara tak kalah tegas. Ia langsung menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_ yang membuat seantero penghuni restoran memandangi mereka. Karin hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"He-hei..Gaara.."ucapnya ingin mengejar Gaara tapi ia memilih diam. "Perempuan itu benar-benar..."

"Apa masih pusing?" Tanya Gaara saat berada di perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata. Mereka berdua sudah berada di mobil Gaara saat ini.

"Sedikit." Jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Apa yang terjadi setelah aku tak ada?"

"Maksudmu?"

Hening.

Gaara tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Hinata yang sukses membuat Gaara menengok ke arahnya.

"Rumahku yang berada di ujung jalan itu."

"Kau tak tinggal bersama orang tuamu lagi? Apa kau tinggal bersama Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Hinata bungkam.

"Sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Bangkit Hinata dari mobil Gaara. Pergerakannya terhenti saat Gaara tiba-tiba menahan tangannya. Semburat merah pun sontak mewarnai wajah cantik Hinata. Terdiam beberapa saat akhirnya Gaara menyerahkan selembar kartu nama kepada Hinata. Hinata yang kala itu terdiam hanya dapat memasang tampang bingung.

"Hubungi aku jika kau perlu bantuan." Jelas Gaara singkat. Walaupun sudah dewasa, Gaara tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kikuknya jika berhadapan dengan Hinata. Namun ia dapat menetralisir kegugupannya dengan memasang tampang cool nan stoic miliknya.

"Terima kasih." Hinata segera melepas tangan Gaara dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Gaara hanya bisa memandangi tangannya yang tadi sempat memegang tangan halus Hinata. Ia tersenyum kecut karena bagaimanapun juga Hinata telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Keesokan harinya

Sekelebat bayangan kuning terlihat wira-wiri di kediaman Sabaku. Sosok itu berhenti tepat didepan kamar Gaara. Ia membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya lalu menengok kedalam. Terlihat Gaara sedang dalam posisi tidur yang amat damai.

"Yosshh..kali ini aku akan berhasil." Cengirnya lalu merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Dengan ini, kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi lelaki normal Gaara..khu khu khu."tawanya yang dibuat-buat seolah rencananya akan berhasil.

"Cukup oleskan ini pada bibirmu maka kau akan tampak layaknya perempuan."ucap sosok kuning jabrik itu seraya mengoleskan sesuatu yang ia rogoh dari kantongnya tadi. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya semaju mungkin agar lipstiknya terpoles sempurna. Gerakannya begitu luwes bak orang yang sedang membatik(?)#plaakkk..abaikan author nista XD. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang berada di kaca yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

"Dan sedikit lagi maka akan selesai." Katanya sambil mengambil satu benda lagi yang tak kalah identik dengan perempuan.

"Kenapa aku malah membawa jepitan jemuran? Sepertinya aku telah salah ambil." Ucapnya sambil membuat wajahnya semurung mungkin seolah-seolah seperti pengemudi yang kehabisan bensin di SPBU kala mudik lebaran (?) LOL. "Tapi tak apa, ini juga dapat berguna." Ia pun menjepitkan jepitan jemuran tadi pada rambut pirangnya.

"Cukup cantik juga rupanya." pujinya saat melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang membuat Lee ingin mencukur alis tebalnya.(?)

Ia pun segera masuk ke kamar Gaara lalu memandangi Gaara sejenak.

' _Aku tahu selama ini kau tidak pernah mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang gadis maka aku membuatmu merasakan bagaimana sebuah bibir mendarat di wajahmu, khu khu khu'_ batinnya dalam hati.

Ia pun menelusup ke bawah selimut Gaara dan memposisikan wajahnya tepat di wajah Gaara. Ia hendak mendaratkan ciumannya namun tiba-tiba Gaara membuka kelopak matanya. Sontak Gaara kaget dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sebuah kepala durian dengan merah dibagian bawahnya. Dan jangan lupa dengan bibirnya dibuat semanyun mungkin. Gaara pun segera menjauhkan makhluk kuning yang ada dihadapannya namun sia-sia karena kekuatan makhluk itu lebih besar darinya.

10

8

6 senti

Sedikit lagi benda kenyal itu akan mendarat di pipi Gaara.

4

3 senti

' _Ini semakin bahaya'_ batinnya. Gaara pun segera meraih jepitan jemuran yang ada di kepala jabrik itu dan menjepit bibir indah nan seksi miliknya.

"Huuummmpphhhh..Huuuuaaa..KAU GILA GARAAAA!" ucap sosok yang tadinya akan mencium Gaara tadi. Ia segera mencopot jepitan jemuran yang setia bergelanyutan manja di bibirnya.

"Kau yang gila Naruto. Aku ini masih laki-laki normal."

"Aku hanya ingin bermaksud untuk membangunkanmu dengan sebuah ciuman Gaara..huhuhu."tangis Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasakan betapa indahnya sebuah ciuman itu. Selama ini kau tidak memiliki kekasih makanya aku hanya ingin sedikit menghiburmu."lanjutnya seraya mengelus-ngelus bibirnya yang sudah seperti karakter burung yang berada di game Flappy Bird.

"Aku tidak butuh tindakan bodohmu itu, Naruto."

"Iya iya..sejujurnya aku diperintahkan kakakmu untuk menjemputmu. Katanya kakakmu tidak bisa menemani Paman Nagato hari ini dan dia menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Paman Nagato."

"Aa." Respon Gaara singkat

Gaara pun segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

"Hei Gaara, sebaiknya menunggu disini atau diluar?" Tanya Naruto

"Terserah."

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya dapat menghela napas. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai akan berjalan keluar kamar Gaara namun sesuatu yang berkilau mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mengambil benda itu yang berada di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Gaara.

"In-ini.."ucapnya gagap.

Memori Naruto berputar.

" _ **Aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang."**_

' _ **Siapa?'**_

' _ **Seseorang yang berarti'**_

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Naruto

 _Flashback beberapa tahun yang lalu_

 _Terlihat tiga kepala berbeda warna sedang berjalan menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo. Merah, Raven,dan Kuning._

" _Oi Teme, sebenarnya kau ini mengajak kami kemana?" pemuda kuning pun angkat bicara._

" _Diamlah Dobe." Pemuda raven pun menjawab_

" _Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, dasar ayam sok keren."_

" _Kau yang memulai, dasar rubah."_

" _Oi, kalian berhentilah berkelahi." Gaara mencoba melerai teman-temannya._

" _DIAM KAU, DASAR PANDA!" bentak pemuda kuning dan raven secara bersamaan._

" _Apa ka-kau bilang..?"_

" _Kita sudah sampai." Ucap pemuda raven seraya berhenti di depan salah satu toko. Dua pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya pun ikut berhenti._

" _Sasuke, ini kan toko perhiasan?" ucap pemuda kuning pada sahabatnya itu._

 _Sasuke tak lantas menjawab dan langsung masuk ke dalam toko perhiasan. Dua orang pemuda dibelakangnya pun segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Beberapa pegawai toko perhiasan yang mayoritas perempuan itu pun sempat terpukau oleh tiga orang pemuda yang masuk ke toko mereka. Ada Sasuke si ayam keren, ada Naruto si rubah unyu-unyu eksotis dan jangan lupa si tampan Panda tanpa alis yaitu Gaara. Kenapa jadi hewan karakternya jadi hewan?#lupakan._

 _Salah satu pegawai menghampiri Sasuke._

" _An-ano Uchiha-san, kalung yang anda pesan sudah jadi." Kata pegawai tadi sambil malu-malu._

" _Hn."_

" _Akan saya ambilkan."ucap pegawai itu seraya berbalik dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci._

" _Ini."ucap pegawai itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Sasuke lalu membukanya._

" _Sesuai pesanan." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto menatap kalung itu dengan mata berbinar-binar bak batu akik yang baru dipoles. Gaara tetap pada ekspresi coolnya._

" _Kenapa liontinnya bunga sakura?" akhirnya Gaara buka suara._

" _Karena bunga itu menggambarkan dirinya." Jelas Sasuke_

" _ **Aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang."**_ _tambah Sasuke_

" _ **Siapa?"**_ _tanya Naruto_

" _ **Seseorang yang berarti"**_

BTC

Mohon dibaca Notice Alay di bawah ini

Nahh..semoga chapter ini bisa jadi petunjuk bagi para readers. Huaa huaa..Aku disini ga akan menyakiti fans GaaHina kok . Lagipula aku ga suka sama fanfic yang Angst..muehehe..

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini

Fanfic ini bakal ada sekitar 5 chapter lebih. Jadi mohon sabar dengan alur ceritanya. Chapter awal-awal bakal berisi teka-teki sekaligus petunjuk jadi saya tekankan GaaHina moment memang sedikit diawalnya. Saya ga mau karakter Gaara langsung nyosor aja ke

Kalo endingnya? Bakal sad atau happy? Itu masih rahasia. muehehehe

Silahkan untuk review ya? Pendapat, Saran, Cacian bahkan cacingpun saya terima . wkwkwk :D Don't be silent reader :D wkwk

Chapter selanjutnya bakal jelasin kenapa tuh kalung bisa dipakai Yukine? Apa Sasuke memberikannya pada Hinata lalu Hinata memberikannya pada Yukine atau ada seseorang selain Hinata yang memberikannya pada Yukine? Sebenarnya Yukine anak siapa sih? Chapter selanjutnya bakal jelasin semua itu..hehe..

Salam Cinta

AT


End file.
